


Returning To Tokyo

by Kapernuckle



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapernuckle/pseuds/Kapernuckle
Summary: [Fan ending for To Hell And Back]After their mad vacation that never seemed to end, the two finally return to Ikebukuro with rings on their fingers and a very drastic change in their fashion sense."After contemplating extensively on how they should approach their old friends and family after such drastic changes to their person— and failing miserably— they ultimately decided it would be quite interesting — and highly amusing — to just waltz in as they were now. Yup, the couple had agreed straight on, without further question, the brought up idea over a game of Go Fish and glasses of vodka."





	Returning To Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejillyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejillyfish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Hell and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144325) by [thejillyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejillyfish/pseuds/thejillyfish). 



> I wrote this for fun, but also partly because I enjoyed To Hell And Back so much that I still couldn't let go of the fact they never completed their work, and that we never got to see where Izaya and Shizuo's adventures would ultimately lead up to. 
> 
> Recently, however, I was SHOOK that they came back and are planning to finally finish where they left off and I'm SOOO happy I want to give them a big hug.
> 
> This here— we can just treat as an alternative, humourous ending for me and your entertainment :)

Ikebukuro has been peaceful since the duo disappeared several years ago.

  
The Van Gang are being who they are. Except this time, joining them at the back of the van is Kida, who's currently invested in a competitive match of Scrabble with Kadota and Walker.

  
Celty's continued with her job, except this time she no longer dwelled too often in the underground, much to Shinra's relief. She's also building up her friendship with the highschool students.

  
Shinra continues being Shinra, although is worried about what could have happened to his friends to have disappeared without a call in a long time, the last time Shinra knew they were still the usual, destructive rivals that he had been worried of their safety for.

  
The various parties have grown closer to each other since, the highschool students coming to Shinra's often to talk over some food, or at Russia Sushi with the van gang, and sometimes the Orihara twins joined in as well. They'dave been brought together by the common topic of Izaya and Shizuo, about their rivalry, random facts they know of each one to joke about, and so on.

 

* * *

 

 

  
One day, as everyone in Ikebukuro goes about their business...  
IIIZZZAAAAYYAAAA!!!!  
All feel the sudden, strong wave of nostalgia hit them and they become almost too shocked to move until a hurled vending machine and familiar cackling laughter brings them back to their senses. The van gang, celty, all in entirely different areas are alerted and they rush towards the sound at full speed. The crowds of Ikebukuro take more time then usual to part as they've been out of practice for so many years. However, all still remain in utter confusion as they can't spot the familiar blonde bartender nor fur lined jacket of a certain raven.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yawwwnn~~!" Izaya stretches before knocking his head against the tall brunet standing beside him, who didn't seem fazed at all by the action as he continued to scan the conveyer belt for their luggage. The raven's glasses tilted askew from the action, but he was way too out of it to give a _fuck_.

  
They had just at arrived back at Tokyo, after a long flight of 6 hours, and it was currently 3am. Shizuo brings his arm to wrap lazily around   
Izaya's shoulder who only groaned sleepily, his eyes barely able to keep open as he could only stare mindlessly at a spot below the conveyer belt.

  
"This was your own fault. I kept telling you to get your sleep while you could, but you just _had_ to spend the whole flight fooling around."

  
"I wasn't fooling around. I had work to do in my laptop. Compiling important information."

  
"You only managed an hour of that before you just began playing with Photoshop."

  
Izaya jumps, startled at the accusation, staring wide eyed at Shizuo now. "Y-YOU WERE _AWAKE_!?"

  
Shizuo rolls his eyes, "Izaya, don't try to deny it. _I saw that shizu-sheep._ "

  
Izaya manages a pout before giving in and bursting into laughter, which Shizuo happily joins in to.

It was quite comical that the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness from sleep was _that image_. Shizuo was not sure whether the visuals that followed were of a dream or a nightmare.

Meanwhile, Izaya couldn't even calm his boredom from that, and went off to the bathroom several times, though Shizuo was sure they weren't toilet breaks from the beginning.  
He's right, though, as Izaya had spent his boredom curiously peaking over people's shoulders, sneakily snatching food with each opportunity presented, sneaking into airplane staff-only areas such as the kitchen— which he happily indulged in— and finding all the interesting ways he could set traps in the toilet cabins for the unsuspecting yakuza members (whom Izaya knew had been secretly assigned to their flight from the beginning, which he and Shizuo laughed maniacally about when they had thought They hadn't known).  
Indeed, the flight had drained him but it was _so worth it_.

When they returned to their senses from the sudden banter, Izaya's eyes widen in alertness when he caught glimpse of a purple luggage with a red bow tie-- Their luggage. Shit.  
He burst into action a second later, shouting,"Shizu-chan! Our luggages, you _protozoan_!" "Oh- shit- fuck- sorry!"

 

Afterwards, they went straight to a hotel where Izaya collapses on the carpet. Shizuo didn't even mind him and proceeded to put away their luggage, brush his teeth, BEFORE he decided to carry the flea to the bed to wrap his arms around before slumber.

 

They spent their time at the hotel longer than planned, mostly because they still were not ready to return to their hometown yet. After contemplating extensively on how they should approach their old friends and family after such drastic changes to their person — and failing miserably — they ultimately decided it would be quite interesting — and highly amusing — to just waltz in as they were now. Yup, the couple had agreed straight on, without further question, the brought up idea over a game of Go Fish and glasses of vodka.

 

Izaya and Shizuo stepped out of Ikebukuro Station, unrecognized, which wasn't a surprise.

  
Shizuo now kept his hair in their natural brown colour after losing meaning in having to keep up his blonde appearance when their first purpose no longer had significance. He definitely didn't wear those sunglasses anymore, having been constantly lectured by Izaya on how much of a _disgrace of fashion sense_ they were _._

  
Izaya on the other hand now wore glasses, his hours spent in front of the screen in a daily basis finally catching up to him.

  
In addition, both wore entirely different clothing. Izaya was mostly clad in black as usual, but the fur coat replaced by a grey hoodie, while Shizuo had finally broken the habit of wearing bartender suits, opting out for a simple white shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans.

  
The greatest change of them all was how Izaya exchanged his perpetual look of distrustful eyes and smirk to that of a softer, kinder look. Shizuo no longer had his ever present scowl either, and smiled more as well. 

  
"Yup, Ikebukuro doesn't know what they've got coming." Izaya commented, gazing out into the streets ahead of them.

Shizuo watched his back with a mixed look of curiosity and anticipation. The raven turned back to look at him with a devious grin, "ready to get them while theyre off guard?" 

  
Before, that look would have aroused instant fury in Shizuo's veins. Instead, he knew better. He grinned back, not matching the devious look but rather an endearing one, which was enough of an answer on it's own, at least for Izaya, who's expression softened into a genuine smile.  
He took Shizuo's hand, their wedding rings brushing against each other, before they made their way for the apartment Izaya had bought and gotten prepared beforehand.

 

**The two had went to America to get married during their travels.**

 


End file.
